Façade
by Nilaf
Summary: Sometimes the happiest of people are the most broken inside. Drabble. Naruto x Hinata.


Façade

.

.

.

She was a pretty girl, with shiny, dark hair contrasting with her alabaster skin, and pale eyes to match. She looked like one of those porcelain china dolls that was so fragile that you didn't want to touch her, worried that she might crack.

When I first met her, she was very cheerful, and _happy_; there was never a moment where I or anyone else would have seen her without a smile. In fact, there were times where she would be the only one brave enough to laugh at my stupid jokes…

The more I saw her around, the more I wanted to get to know her…

It turned out that we had a lot in common…

And the more we hung out together, the more I realized that I was_ falling_ for her.

The last time I saw her, I told her one of my lame jokes. And she let out a small fit of giggles. Before she entered her dorm room, she looked at me, eyes twinkling.

'_Good night,'_ she said.

'_Good night, Hinata,'_ I said back.

.

.

.

Little did I know that _that_ would be the _absolute_ last time that I would see her.

.

.

.

'_Did you hear?' _my friend texted me the next day.

'_Hear what?'_ I messaged back.

'_That girl that you hang around with was found dead this morning in her room.'_

'_Tell me you're kidding. If you are, that's a really bad joke.'_

'…_I wish it was…' _

At that moment, everything that I knew came to a standstill…

.

.

.

As to why she did it, I don't know. I don't think I'll ever know why.

A few weeks after what happened, her family stopped by her room to gather her things. I offered help, and her family accepted it.

After we finished, her father handed me an envelope that had my name on it, in _her _hand writing. When her family left, I returned to my dorm room, and shut the door behind me. I opened up the envelope and slowly slid my back down the door, finding a seat on the ground…

.

.

.

_Naruto-kun, _

_You are probably the most determined person that I have ever met. I know that you will go to great places later in life. I'm sorry that I won't be there to see you put your dreams into action. Remember: when you hit your lowest low, stand back up, and keep moving forward, because life goes on. Even though you can't see me, I will be cheering you on, 100 percent of the way._

_I wish you the best._

_Love, _

_Hinata._

_._

_._

_._

I couldn't help but laugh to myself at the irony of the letter that she left, all while the tears were streaming down my face. If only I would have seen the signs, if only I would have said something else to her, other than 'good night.'

_I really am the worst…_

.

.

.

_Sometimes the happiest of people are the most broken inside._

.

.

.

**A/N: Well, I'm back…. I was hoping that I would have been able to update my other story **_**Admittance**_** earlier, but with everything that happened within the last couple of months, that has been kind of delayed due to two things, the second one being that my laptop contracted a virus; the first reason is stated below. Don't worry though! **_**Admittance**_** will be updated, once I find more time to work on all the other chapters and other la-di-das. **

**But on to a more serious matter: this drabble is more like an **_**outlet**_** about what happened about a month and a half ago. A friend/ teammate of mine recently passed away, which is not only still shocking, but also confusing, infuriating, and every other emotion imaginable associated to something so devastating. Life has returned to some form of normalcy, but there are times where some friends and I find ourselves still questioning everything, and how we should have seen signs that something was wrong. We know that what's done is done, but still….I don't know… :/**

**Sorry for sharing my life's story with you guys, and thanks for putting up with my shenanigans. I just thought that any followers and so forth deserved something after being in an inactive state for a while. **

**Thanks for your time and happy reading :)**

**~Nilaf**

**Disclaimer: The plot to this story belongs to me. Any characters mentioned from the series **_**Naruto**_** solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**


End file.
